Doesn't Have One Yet
by trixietaylor1313
Summary: This isn't a Twilight story even though its in the Twilight category..But it is about vampires..it will get sexual...please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

I fell against the wall of the bathroom, tears streaming down my cheek. I glared at the test that proved my fate. How could this have happened? I had protected sex. Or so I thought I did. Maybe the condom slipped off or broke. Maybe Gabriel didn't wear one and told me he did. How would I know? I was too drunk to remember hardly anything from Katherine's graduation party.

"Bailey, sweetheart? Bailey, are you okay?" my mother's voice called, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes," I lied.

"It's almost dinner. Are you hungry?" she asked.

"No, mom."

I came out of the bathroom, the pregnancy test hidden under my shirt.

"Bailey, are you feeling okay? You look a little pale. Is it that time of the month already?" my mom asked. I hated when she did this.

"Yes," I lied again. "I'm just going to lay down for a bit." I slipped past her and went to my room. I locked the door and threw the test into the plastic bag that was hung on my door. I went to my bed and picked up my cell phone. I punched in Katherine's number and waited.

"Hello?" Katherine's voice answered.

"Kitty, there's something I have to tell you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Katherine sat on my bed, horrified at what I had told her.

"You slept with my brother, whom you'll never see again? And got pregnant? Bail, I thought we were friends." She said.

I stared at the floor, unable to reply. Finally, I looked up. "Katherine, I'm sorry. I regret ever doing it."

"Yeah, I bet you do. Look I got to go. I have other important people I have to talk to."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Gabe, not my mom, no one."

She stood and grabbed her coat. "So you tell the person you just betrayed that you're knocked up by her brother and you expect her not to say anything."

"Yeah, actually I do." I replied, a bit annoyed.

"Well, Bailey, your secret isn't safe with me. Expect hell tomorrow."

"Can you at least tell everyone after we get out of school?" I asked.

She walked to the door. "No, paybacks are hell." She said with an evil smile. Then she turned and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I lay in bed that night, I wondered what to do. I can't go to school; I'll be laughed at. I played the image in my head. "Ooh, goodie good gets pregnant her last day of senior year. Aww, too bad for her." Then they would laugh.

I pushed a pillow over my face and cried. The only thing I could think of doing was running away. "Seventeen and running away, pregnant. What a life my baby and I would live," I muttered, pushing the pillow from my face. I stared out at the black night, the stars shimmering in the sky, and the moon at it's palest. Slowly I drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had gotten into my car and was driving straight. There were no curves on the road ahead, just trees and the black asphalt. The sun was shining brightly down onto the ground. Ahh, I'm free at last. Suddenly, a sharp turn came from nowhere, sending me into the trees.

I jolted awake. My body covered in sweat and the clothes I'd worn the day before still on. I glanced at the clock. It read 3:47a.m. Rolling over, I pulled out a book from under my bed, and switched on the light. Opening it to the spot I had last stopped at, I began to read.

There was only one thing left to do now. That was run.

I set the book down and began to think again. What would it matter if I ran away? My best friend hates me. I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school in less that 6 hours. I'll be moving out in a few months for college. Maybe running away was a good choice.

Sliding from my bed, I went to my closet and put on a fresh pair of clothes. I grabbed the suitcase that took up no room in my giant closet, and pulled clothes off the hangers. Stuffing them in, I went quietly to the bathroom and grabbed my essentials.

I stared at my features before I went back to my room. My curly brown hair sprung from the ponytail it was in and my green eyes were red from crying earlier. In my opinion, I looked like a drugged vampire. Silently laughing at the thought, I went back to my room and set the essentials on top of my clothes and began stuffing more clothes into the suitcase.

When I was finished, I zipped the suitcase up and headed to my jeep to put my suitcase in. I went back inside, careful not to make a noise and went back to the room. I tiptoed to my jewelry box and pulled out a wad of money from a secret compartment. There had to be at least a hundred dollars there, so I was good with some money.

Snatching the pillow and blanket that lay on my bed, I headed to the door again. I picked my car keys up and opened the door. I looked back in, "I love you, mom," I whispered and shut the door. I ran to the jeep and threw the rest of my stuff in. It started easily. I backed out and headed for the highway.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My first stop was at a small café in Louisville, Kentucky. I got out of my car and walked inside. There were several circular tables and a long counter. Behind the counter was a short, chubby man with graying hair. He looked up as I approached.

"What can I get you, miss?" he asked.

"Umm, can I get a coffee and a fresh cinnamon bun?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied pushing some buttons on the register. "That will be 3.50." I pulled the money from my pocket and set it on the counter.

Waiting, I looked around the small café giving it a better look. The walls were painted a faded blue and had pictures of several people I'd never saw before. There was a small stage with a microphone and chair.

"Here's your things, miss," the man said, I turned and saw my hot cup of coffee and cinnamon bun that was in a small box that said "Roy's Coffee Shop".

I picked them up and said thanks, then headed to one of the empty tables. I began eating at the cinnamon bun when a short woman with black hair and greenish blue eyes sat in front of me.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh, hello."

"Are you pregnant?" she asked and she rested her elbows on the table.

"How did you know?" I whispered.

"It's totally obvious, I mean, that look on your face. You look like your about to get sick and you kind of have a gut going on and you don't happen to look like the type that eats a lot."

I hadn't noticed that my stomach was rolling with nausea until she said something. "Will you excuse me?" I asked and got up. I went to the back of the café where the bathroom signs hung. Pushing into the women's restroom, I leaned over the toilet and puked.

About 20 minutes later, I emerged from the bathroom. The woman was still sitting there except this time with a coffee in front of her.

"Feeling better?" she asked. I nodded and sat down.

"Who exactly are you?" I wondered.

"I'm Jade," she replied.

"I'm Bailey. How did you know that I was pregnant, again?"

"Well I have a two at home, and I had the same look on my face when I was pregnant with them."

"You have kids?" I asked. She looked really young.

"I'm 19." She said.

"You're 19 and already have two kids?"

"Sure. Twins. They turn 2 in 3 weeks."

I sat back and ignored my coffee. "What are their names?"

"Eric and Erica." She replied sipping the last of her coffee. "You know you shouldn't be drinking coffee if you're pregnant."

"Oh," I replied, unable for a better response. I pushed the coffee a little bit more towards her.

"So what are you doing in Louisville?" She asked me, taking my coffee and popping the lid off.

"Well I found out that I was pregnant last night by my friends older brother who is in his last year of college. She got all pissy and decided to ruin my life the rest of the way and tell the entire school on the last day of senior year my secret of carrying a child, of which will never get to see it's father. So I decided to run away."

"Oh," she said. "That's interesting."

"What about you? Do you live around here?"

"No," she replied, sipping from my coffee cup.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"Well I needed to get out of the house, so my boyfriend said he'd watch the kids for a couple of days."

"Oh. Then where do you live?"

"In Tennessee," she replied with a smile.

"You come to Louisville just so you can get away?" I asked. This amazed me for some reason.

"Yes. It relaxes me for some strange reason. I don't know what it is about it. Maybe it is just because I grew up around here." She sipped the coffee again then sat it on the table. "Where are you staying?" Jade asked.

I stared at the table for a minute. "Well I was thinking about just getting a motel for the night and in the morning head farther south."

"I know we don't know a lot about each other and we just met, but would you like to stay with me?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well for one, you're pregnant and you don't really have anywhere to go. Two, well I don't have a two yet."

"Uh, when are you leaving to go back to Tennessee?" I asked, not able to give her a response.

"I was planning on leaving tomorrow morning," she replied.

"Oh, well do you already have your hotel room for the night?"

"Yes, I do. I'm staying at Oak Brook Inn. Its right around the corner from here."

"I'll check in there tonight and tell you in the morning. Is that okay?" I asked, standing. The sun was setting.

"Yeah, but if you decide to go, then you better be up at around 6:30. I'm leaving bright and early," she said.

I nodded then walked outside and got in my car. I could see the sign for Oak Brook Inn. Starting my car, I drove to the entrance. Inside there was a tall man, maybe about 6 feet tall, at the counter. He gave me a hard stare as I approached him.

"Hello, I'd like to get a room," I said.

He grumbled something and asked my information, then, he told me what I was to pay. I handed him the money and he gave me my key and I went to my room on the second floor.

I unlocked the door and looked in. There was one queen-sized bed with a table, a chair, and a small table with a television on top of it. I sighed and set my clothes for the morning on the edge of the bed and sat in the chair. This was going to be a long night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to the clock beside me blaring in my ear and reading 5:30. I rubbed my eyes and slid off the bed. Hitting the snooze button, I headed to the bathroom for a shower. When I was finished, I put on the fresh clothes I'd brought in and sat on the chair before I went to sleep. I put my towel-dried hair into a messy bun without brushing it and glanced to the clock.

6:15. Well I have 15 minutes to make a decision. Do I want to stay with someone I just met? It would help, in a way. But I don't know if I can trust her. I guess I'll have to. I'll go with her to Tennessee, but where in Tennessee?

I grabbed the clothes I'd worn to sleep and the key to the room, along with the car keys, and headed to the main office. I gave the key back to the woman that was there instead of the man and went to my car.

How was I supposed to find Jade? I had no idea what she drove. All I know is what she looks like. I'll just wait until she comes out.

I leaned back on the seat and stared into the rear view mirror. About 5 minutes later I saw Jade come out of one of the first floor rooms and to a purple Punch Buggy that had a sticker of Pikachu on the bumper.

"Jade!" I called, getting out of my jeep.

She looked up and smiled. "Decided to come, Bailey?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I already have my stuff in my car, so if you're ready, then I'm ready."

"Okay. Sounds good to me," I replied.

"Fine, just follow me, we'll stop in about an hour to fill up the cars."

I nodded again then began to walk back to the jeep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WELCOME TO GATLINBURG, TENNESSEE, the sign read as we passed. I smiled as she turned into a small gas station. We both got out.

"We're not too far away. Just up the mountain," she said and went inside the gas station.

I waited outside for her to come out. She had two bags of beef jerky and two bottles of water.

"Here," she said handing me a bottle and a pack of beef jerky. I took it and thanked her. "Okay, well lets head up."

We got back into the cars and began our drive up the mountain. We finally stopped in front of a 2 story house painted a light purple. She got out of her car and called, "Honey, I'm home, and I brought Bailey."

Two small children ran outside, both with black hair and green eyes. They stopped right in front of Jade and each held a leg. "Mommy!" they called together.

"Hi, were you two good?" she asked.

A man appeared at the screen door. He was about a foot taller than I was and he had black hair and dark brown eyes. "Are you kidding? They are always good!" he exclaimed with a smile. The two children giggled.

"Oh, well that's good. Eric, Erica, this is Bailey." She said pointing to me. The two looked from their mom's face to mine.

"Auntie!" they called and ran to my legs.

I could tell my face was red, because it felt like I was being scorched. "Umm, hi?" I said, not knowing what to say.

"It's okay, they do this to everyone, except for Juliet, which you'll probably meet her soon. Along with Serena, Jess, and Nick, plus their kids," Jade said.

I forced a smile and nodded.

"Bailey, this is my family. Jacob, my boyfriend, and Eric and Erica, my kids," Jade introduced.

"It's nice to meet you all," I said.

"Well, get your things. I will help you carry them in," Jacob said, still at the door.

"Okay, thank you," I said and went to my jeep and began to get my stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat in the living room and watched Eric and Erica play with their toys. Jade came in.

"Guys, its time to clean up. Lets go, you have to get washed up."

The twins began to clean up their things. When they were finished, they ran up the stairs. Jade stayed down and said to me, "Bailey, I hope you don't mind, but I invited some people over. They want to meet you."

"Oh," I replied. That's all I could say. I was so confused. Why had Jade offered for me to stay with her?

"Well, dinner is going to be a bit later tonight. Maybe about 7 or so." Jade went to the kitchen. Pots began banging, then I heard water running. I sighed and went up stairs to my new room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared out of my back yard view window. The sun was beginning to set. I sighed at the view. It was amazing.

I stood up and grabbed my sketch pad and some colored pencils from my suitcase. Going back to the window, I began to sketch the sunset. I was halfway finished when there was a knock at my door and it opening.

"Auntie, dinner!" Erica said.

I stood up from the window seat and went to the door. He held up his arms for me to hold him. I picked him up and went to the kitchen downstairs. "Smells good," I commented.

Jade looked up from the stove, "Thanks, the others will be here soon."

I nodded as the back door opened and Jacob walked in. "They're here."

Jade went from the kitchen and headed to the living room. I followed, still holding Eric. Four people stood by the couch. Three men and two women. The two women both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but looked nothing alike. One had long hair and one short. Two of the men had brown hair and the other one had black hair. They also had blue eyes, except for one of the brown heads, which he had hazel eyes. All of them had pale skin, like Jade.

"Bailey, this is Juliet," Jade said pointing to the blonde with short blonde hair. The blonde waved.

(TO SEE PIC OF WHAT JULIET MAY LOOK LIKE, LOOK UP REESE WITHERSPOON IN SWEET HOME ALABAMA!)

"This is Serena," she said. The girl with long blonde hair smiled.

(TO SEE PIC OF WHAT SERENA MAY LOOK LIKE, LOOK UP CARRIE UNDERWOOD!)

"This is Nicholas," Jacob said, coming from behind me and standing beside the man with black hair.

(TO SEE PIC OF WHAT NICK MAY LOOK LIKE, LOOK UP BLAKE SHELTON WITH SHORT HAIR!)

"Okay," I smiled, and Juliet took his hand, apparently jealous.

"Chill Jules, we know he is yours," the brown haired man with hazel eyes said.

"Shut it, Jess," Juliet replied.

(TO SEE PIC OF WHAT JESS MAY LOOK LIKE, LOOK UP TIM MCGRAW, BUT I DON'T THINK HE HAS HAZEL EYES!)

"I'm Sean," the last man said.

(TO SEE PIC OF WHAT SEAN MAY LOOK LIKE, LOOK UP JAMES THOMAS.[MAYBE NOT, BUT STILL!! THEY DON'T LOOK EXACTLY LIKE THESE PEOPLE, BUT ABOUT THE SAME!)

"Where are the kids? Didn't you bring them?" Jade asked.

Four little girls ran inside, each with brown hair and looking exactly alike. "I'm hungry, mommy!" one said.

Juliet bent down and picked her up. "We're going to eat in a few minutes, Abigail. Go get Matthew and the others."

The little girl ran outside and the other three sat on the purple couch. About a minute later, four more kids came in followed by Abigail.

"Okay, since everyone is here-" Jade began, but was cut off by Jacob.

"Except for Erica," he said, then went upstairs to get her. When he came back down, he said, "Okay, now since everyone is here, lets go eat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat nervously picking at my food, even though it was delicious I didn't feel much like eating. We ate outside, because the house was a bit too small for us all.

"Bailey, are you alright? You haven't touched your food," Serena asked me.

I looked up from my plate. "Yeah, I'm just thinking. I think I will take a walk," I replied then stood and walked to the back of the house.

There was a trail leading into the woods. It was lit with hanging lights. I walked down the path way. It opened into a small clearing with a lake. I stopped. From the shore of the lake a short floating bridge connected to a wooden gazebo in the center of the pond. I smiled. This is amazing. Slowly, I made my way across the floating bridge and to the gazebo.

I went into the gazebo, holding on to the side so I didn't fall.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up by someone shaking me. I jumped and tried to make out the figure as it shone a light in my face. It chuckled, then said, "Its about time you woke up, I've been shaking you for a while."

I recognized the voice from earlier. It was Sean. "Oh gosh! What time is it?"

He chuckled again, "Its about 11 o'clock. Why don't you come back to the house?" I stood, almost falling. Sean caught me. He said, "Whoa, you're tired aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Want me to carry you?" he asked. I thought a moment.

"Umm, sure."

I felt his arms under me, then my feet come off the ground. He cradled me to his chest and I laid my head down on his shoulder. I felt us begin to walk, and I drifted off again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke on my bed the next day, the sun shining brightly past the lace curtains that hung on the window. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and slid from the bed. Looking down, I noticed I wasn't wearing the clothes I wore yesterday. Instead, I was wearing a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. Neither was mine.

I went my suitcase that was now sitting by the window seat. I grabbed my bathroom essentials and a set of fresh clothes and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom was small. It had a small glass shower, a bathtub, a sink with a cabinet under it, and a toilet. Sighing, I set my things on the edge of the sink and began undressing. I stepped in the shower and turned on the hot water.

I stood there for a moment more and let the water run over me. It burned my skin, but I just sighed.

When I was finished, I searched the bathroom for a towel. There was a few under the cabinet. I grabbed one and dried off. Putting on my clean clothes, I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. I headed back to my room, stopping in front of an open door, which I assumed was the twins' room. I pushed the door open a bit more. I heard stirring, then a voice say,"come in."

I pushed the door open farther and stepped in. There were two toddler beds, one occupied by Eric. Erica was sitting on Jade's lap with a book in her little hands.

"Hi, Auntie," she said. I smiled.

"I'll be back," I said and went to my room. I sat my things down, then went back to the room with Jade and the twins.

Jade shushed her, then sat Erica on the floor in front of some toys. Jade walked out of the room, waving her hand for me to follow.

She led me to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, she picked up a cup of coffee that was on the table and took a sip. She made a sour face then sat it back down.

"So, Bailey, umm, Sean, he...he kinda likes you."

"He does? Wow. I never expected that," I replied, sitting down in a chair beside her.

"Yeah, he said that when he woke you up last night, there was something about you, something different," Jade said.

I smiled unwillingly. "Oh."

"Jade, honey, I need to speak with you," Jacob's voice boomed from the living room. She stood and began walking to the living room.

"I'll be back," she said before disappearing into the other room.

I sighed and waited for her to return. I stood and went to the refrigerator to search for a snack.

"We have to tell her! Now!" Jacob's voice shouted, startling me.

"Will you be quiet? The entire state will hear you! Just blow it for us all!" Jade said back in a quieter voice.

I shut the fridge door and stood in the doorway.

"If we tell her she's half vampire now, she may not want to keep her baby," Jade said quietly, intending for me not to hear.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt you, but I was wondering if I could use the phone," I said, lying a bit. "I need to talk to my mom."

Jade nodded and went to an in table beside the couch. She picked up a phone and walked back to me. I took the phone and headed for the stairs. "Thanks," I said, then went to my room.

I punched in my old house number and let the phone ring.

"Hello, you have reached the Monroe residence, I'm sorry I couldn't get to the phone, please leave a message after the tone," my mother's voice said, then a beep sounded.

"Mom, it's me, Bailey. I'm just calling to let you know I'm okay. Look, I'm sorry for running away. You just don't understand what I've done. I'll try calling back later. I love you, mom," I hung up the phone and took it back down stairs.


End file.
